


Lace and Zinc

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Model, Coming in front of your friends is that a kink?, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, lazy morning sex, probably is, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette likes living in New York City, especially in Hercules' apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Zinc

Lafayette breathed in.

The window was open, letting the soft, morning, summer breeze in. The view was quite beautiful from the penthouse, and they took a moment to watch the dawn upon the city of New York. Lafayette felt their feet getting too cold in the balcony, and their bare legs had goose bumps but they just crossed their arms and sighed a little, happily enjoying the moment of peace.

Soon, the sun was completely up, and it warmed their face slightly. They tilted it upwards, soaking up the slight rays of light. It was hard to believe they were living now with Hercules in such a wonderful place.

They hummed as they entered the apartment once more, not bothering to shut the glass door behind them. The kitchen was pristine, clean, white. Lafayette took a moment to enjoy the silence—usually it was Hercules who woke first, but today he had the day free from runways, designs and people with too long nails.

Lafayette sighed, pulling on the long sleeves of Hercules’ shirt—they’d stolen it as they pulled on the most comfortable lingerie they owned, happy to stroll around the unfamiliar apartment in a big, ruffled, button-up and their favourite turquoise panties. It was oddly satisfying to do as they pleased in the kitchen, moving pots and pans and mixing ingredients until they were flipping pancakes with a slight skip on their step, humming a Hozier song they forgot the title to.

Lafayette was happy; happy and domestic and satisfied with their new life in New York.

They were stacking one last pancake on the second plate when strong, thick arms suddenly wrapped around them, lips descending upon their neck and sucking earnestly. Lafayette almost dropped the spatula they were holding, a breathless “ah!” escaping their mouth.

“Hercules?” Lafayette questioned, accent slipping through as they felt his teeth dig a little on the juncture of their neck. “Amour?”

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he breathed hotly against their skin, and Lafayette would’ve laughed if Hercules hadn’t chosen exactly that moment to run his hands from the top of their knees to the top of their thighs, teasing their legs to open them slightly. “What else are you wearing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” they giggled, then moaned as his hand found the torquoise lace, scratching it with a single finger.

“It’s one of mine, isn’t it?” his other hand moved underneath his shirt as well, finding Lafayette’s nipple and giving it a swift pinch.

“Oui,” they smiled, shifting their hips so they could grind back against him. “It’s so comfortable… I could wear your designs all day, mon cher.”

“If it were up to me, you’d never wear anything else,” Hercules suddenly squeezed them through the panties, and Lafayette jerked on the spot, moaning wantonly. “Shit, let me look at you.”

Hercules stepped back, but his hands never left them - his fingers were undoing the buttons quickly, swiftly, ripping away the last two with a rough pull on the fabric, which made Lafayette gasp and harden, straining against their underwear. The shirt hung open, and they bit their lip as Hercules’ eyes roamed their figure, teeth finding his lower lip and a groan leaving his hard chest.

“Fuck, baby,” he stepped back once more. “Turn around for me, will you?”

They laughed, stepping forward and shoving at his chest until he was sitting in one of the sturdy kitchen chairs. They sat on his lap for a moment, drawing him in for a deep kiss. Hercules’ big hands moved to their ass, covering it, squeezing it, pushing his tongue inside their mouth to fuck it for a moment, making them moan loudly, nails scratching his shoulders before they stood once more.

Hercules’ face almost chased theirs, eyelids drooped and cock tenting his sweatpants. He swallowed when Lafayette turned around, grasping the hem of the open shirt to expose their lace-covered bum to him, moving their hips to a beat they made for fun, for giggles.

But Hercules grabbed them.

He grasped their waist, lifted them from the floor and placed them on the empty island - cold and hard. Lafaytte gasped, their dick twitching as Hercules kept moving them around: turning them on their stomach, pinning their hands behind their back, shoving the lace down and burying his face into to the cleft of their ass, swiping his tongue through their puckered hole.

“Ah!” Lafayette cried out, their hips jerking harshly against the zinc counter of the kitchen island, erection brushing against the lace in exquisite friction. “Hercules!”

“I’m going to eat you out,” he spoke against the small of their back. “How long do you think you can last? I’m not touching your cock, love, would you still be able to come just from my mouth on your pretty little hole?”

“Merde, tu - “ Hercules cut them off by pressing the flat of his tongue over them again, poking in the tip of it for a moment before drawing back again. “Yes!”

“Then spread your knees and put them on the counter,” Hercules commanded, quick and firm, squeezing their ass and biting on their left cheek for a moment before letting them move.

Lafayette obeyed, kneeling on the island and starting to shrug off the shirt when Hercules stopped them, yanking on their hand so that they were facing him.

“I changed my mind,” he shoved Lafayette’s chest until their back touched zinc. Roughly, he grasped their knees and spreak them the most he could with the torquoise underwear still at the juncture. Lafayette was panting, hard and flushed, their pretty cock leaking against their defined abdominals. Hercules drank in the sight. “Hold your legs this way. You may use your hands.”

With that, he lowered his head and began to lick in earnest. Lafayette was loud, chest heaving, cheeks flushed and jaw dropping further. Their eyes were open, though they were unable to look at Hercules - they were sure to come if they did.

It was then that Hercules pushed his tongue inside, and Lafayette yelped, slamming their head against the counter and gasping his name, whimpering when he decided to rub his thumb against the rim of their asshole, teasing the tip of it alongside his tongue.

Lafayette was on the verge of hyperventilating, lolling their head to the side, eyes trained on the front door of the apartment, mouth dropped open wide, wide, wide, wishing they could get some more stimulation.

“Herc,” they called, whimpering, almost sobbing when two fingers breached them, scissoring, and he came up for air, watching them with a smirk and dark, dark eyes. “S’il vous plaît! I need -”

“You want to tell me what you want?” Hercules mocked, and the tone went straight to their cock, making it twitch. “You want to tell me what to do? How to do it?”

“No, non,” they shook their head, desperate, wishing they could use their hands to push their hair away from their face. “I just - “

“I’ll do what I think I should, not what you want,” he growled, possessive and dominant and Lafayette knew they wouldn’t last much longer. “You should learn your place, fifille. You don’t give the orders.”

A prolongued ahh! made its way out of Lafayette’s throat, ripped away when Hercules leaned down one last time and shoved his tongue inside them, fucking them with fingers and tongue. 

“Hey! Why’s the doo - oh my God.”

Lafayette saw them - John and Alex, on the doorway, eyes wide. They saw John, and John watched them, had his eyes on Lafayette as Hercules continued to fuck them and oh merde!

They climaxed with a shout, their seed reaching their chin with the force of their orgasm, and Hercules grinned smugly at them as he straightened his back, seemingly oblivious to his newly arrived guests.

“Well,” Alex spoke, and Hercules tensed immediately, eyes wide. “That was kind of hot.”

“Lord,” John covered his eyes, laughing nervously as Lafayette scrambled to cover themselves, panties still on their knees. “I - I am never going into that kitchen ever again.”

“A+, Herc,” Alex grinned.

Hercules did not bother to scream, he just sat on the chair and waved for them to leave. Lafayette, slowly, moved away from the kitchen island and wondered if they had ever felt more embarrassed about something.

 


End file.
